Trouble Already?
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: After being pushed by Kyogre into making the world filled with land, Groudon retreats to the only safe place he thinks would be safe from Arceus' wrath: A different dimension. Too bad for Palkia... StarFireShipping/Palkia x Groudon.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another new, short story with StarFireshipping this time or…**

**Groudon(M) x Palkia(F)**

**Yeah, I'm obsessed with this shipping xD**

**This story, however, is a bit different from my usual ones. The first chapter is in Groudon's POV, but, as it kind of came out like this, I think the rest will be just 3rd person. It makes it easier for me :3**

**Which mean it should (well, hopefully) be better on the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Trouble Already?"

You know, there are several things in life in which I can easily justify I dislike. Being a ground type, water was of course one of my Achilles' heel, along with a few other things I won't mention, just in case you people out there use it for future blackmail. I will not fall for that again.

Anyhoo… Back to water…

Of course, many probably think the reason I despise water is the fact that it's my weakness…

How wrong are you people…

You see, there's a being in which represents my hatred for water. Water, in general is alright for me. It's a great way to cool off during hot days in the summer, especially for me with all my thick, red armor. You would think Arceus would have thought twice before actually adding all of it, but oh well. Plus, water is usual a nice refreshing way to calm your dry throat if you're thirsty. But, like I said, there was an actual living being in which made me despise such a beautiful substance…

Which so happened to be my counterpart of the legendary world.

Whopee.

To tell you the truth, I didn't really loathe Kyogre as most people guess, but she does annoy me intensely. The blue whale always loved to tease me in front of everyone, usually getting a laugh out of them. It's not easy to keep a content face when your counterpart is ranting about your latest embarrassing moment.

And people wonder why we fight.

I always try to keep my sanity with her around, but sometimes she drives me over the edge.

Way over the edge.

In my opinion, I have quite a thick line of patience. I can tolerate some of Kyogre ridiculing, but sometimes she just drives me angry. It's almost like she LOVES to watch me keep my cool without yelling back at her. Cresselia has helped me to try and keep my nerves cool, but everything doesn't work…

... especially the one with eating a bucket full of ice cream.

How she even came up with the idea is beyond me. Trust me, don't do it unless you want to get fat. It's the reason why I weigh tons…

Back on the topic…

Kyogre.

Like I said earlier, she can drive me over the edge. And that fact is the reason why I'm talking to you right now…

We were arguing again, no big thing as we always did. It was once again on the topic of which ground was better, land or water. However, almost like an evil ritual she had made herself, the blue whale finally broke my patience line again…

"Water is so definitely better you big airhead!"

Yeah…

"That's your opinion you stupid beyatch!"

Kyogre gave me a smirk, sharp and white teeth barely poking through her lips. Her amber colored eyes flashed with something I couldn't really understand, but whatever it was, I knew she had found something to her liking to tease me about. I could only keep my armored head upward in a cocky fashion to make sure she knew I wouldn't be daunted in any way.

Even though I was already…

"If you think water is so horrible, then why is there more water then land on the earth?" She sneered. Her smirk only grew wider when my golden eyes widened by a fraction at her statement. A fraction and she still caught it…

Still, her statement left me speechless. Nothing popped into my head that I could sneer back myself, much to my horror. I just wanted to blast a solarbeam at her as my sentence, but I kept my cool and continued to stare at her with a piercing glare, hoping that was just enough to somehow answer her question.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?"

Damn it.

I tried not to falter my gaze, but I just couldn't help it. Those amber eyes seemed to just over power my golden ones, like a sun glaring at a flashlight. My mind was just whirling for some answer or retort I could snort back and make my own smirk grow on my face to see hers disappear. Something was then blurted from my mouth, "Shut up!"

… It sounded better in my head…

Kyogre gave a rather crazed laugh at my pathetic response, enjoying seeing me squirm over such a situation. Her eyes gave a glint of content at seeing me struggle, as her smirk only grew wider by the second. I gave a low growl to somehow regain my manliness, throat rumbling slightly. However, the next thing she said made me angered beyond reason,

"I win!"

For something damn reason, those two words just strangled my brain like a cord. It was as if she had finally taken fully control of me with a simple sentence. I just couldn't let her win an argument! I was the victim here! I was the one being tortured! It drove me mad!

Stupid pride…

And so, this is how I found myself running and hiding everywhere, trying to find a nice place to stay while I think of a story to tell Arceus, the God Pokemon, about my non-thought out actions.

What did I do you may ask? Well, as Kyogre said, water inhabited the earth more then land… So, I switched it.

Land replaced over water with a simple stomp of my legs.

It was quite funny to see her gasp for breath at my sudden doing, as she couldn't move due to the fact that the water that she had called her home had evaporated into land by me. I practically laughed until my sides grew sore from it, claws clenching them to somehow soothe the pain that was slowly building up. However, after her brain finally kicked in- that took a while- she had the smarts to turn the land beneath her back into water to finally glare back at me, panting heavily.

What she said next only made me panic…

"I'M TELLING ARCEUS!!"

Crap.

Crap. Crap.

So, like I said, I'm running for my life. Arceus would **kill** me once she found out what happened, as Kyogre was probably telling her right this minute. However, as Arceus was the God Pokemon, she could find me in a heartbeat once she fully learned about the story. For now, I just needed a place to hide for a bit… and what's better then a different dimension? Not even the God Pokemon could find me there…

Palkia.

The thought actually popped into my mind quite a while ago, but the fact that the pink dragon had a way with disappearing everywhere didn't help. I tried Spear Pillar, a popular place she loves to hand out at, but she just happened to finally not be there for once.

I have crappy luck.

So now, I lay here in the dark, foggy Spear Pillar, hoping that Palkia would appear any moment so I could escape with my life.

Yay.

In truth, I could never really understand why Palkia loved to stay in Spear Pillar anyway. It was always dark and gloomy; usually a thick, heavy fog covered the place like a blanket, slight humidity to it. It was almost depressing to stay in such a place. Jagged rocks grew through the ground, making it a very high chance to get cut in some way. Even if I had my thick armor, I had to stay clear away from those rocks… I guess the only reason why she would love such a place were the two pillars located here. They were amazing. Despite being old with a slight aged looked to them, it was worth it just to stare at them for hours on end. Spiraling architecture covered the spears, along with a few ancient markings etched onto them. Power seemed to be radiated from the lifeless things, yet one couldn't help but to somehow feel spot of respect for such a monument. It was a weird feeling.

I sighed heavily.

My mind was already occupied with too many things. The fact that I just might get punish (or killed… rather depends on her mood) by Arceus wasn't a good feeling. Giratina always said she was quite an attacker whenever she could be. Yet, I still don't understand how the dragon could take such a thing from her and do it all over again. It almost seemed like he loved to be dismantled by her.

Oh well. Not my problem; I have enough already.

And to think I woke up today saying, "Ahh… beautiful…"

It almost feels like some stupid plot someone thought of… (-shifty eyes-)

I laid my rather large body down on the cold cement of Spear Pillar, hoping to meet Palkia in a few minutes for my sake. It was better then waiting for Arceus to come and tackle me to the ground.

Damn, that would be embarrassing.

Me, Groudon, being tackled to the floor by a billion inches shorter, God Pokemon?

I gave a huge sigh, heavy arms placed at my side lazily.

Meh, that sounded right.

"What are you doing here?" A slightly ticked off, demanding tone said a few feet away from my head. I could have sworn a pair of glaring eyes burned a hole in my face.

Being the heavy Pokemon I was, getting back onto my feet or sitting was no easy task. I had to shift my weight, make sure my arm was comfortable, get on my knees for support, make sure I wasn't stepping on my precious tail, blah, blah, blah…

Let's just say it took me a while to actually sit up and notice who it was…

… And a few seconds to tackle her down to the ground with happiness…

"PALKIA!!" I exclaimed, unable to see her uncomfortable position due to the fact that she was my one-way ticket to freedom… and not getting killed by Arceus.

"Groudon!" She huffed, fuchsia eyes flashing with annoyance as she squirmed under my body to try and lift me off. I couldn't care less whether or not she was agitated by my actions, as probably many were already, but I smiled a goofy grin, continuing, "Palkia! I found you! Please, you have to help me with something!"

"Why should I?" The pink dragon growled, eyes narrowing into slits. "You just tackled me to the ground and expect me to help you?"

"… Yeah!"

She groaned with anger. "Not funny. Now, get off before I blast you."

I gave a nervous chuckle, finally noticing that I was putting my full weight onto her. Getting off (once again, in a slow process) I stood up, offering my paw to help her get onto her feet as well. Palkia just gave me a death glare before actually complying with my offer- much to my surprise- and grabbed my paw with her own. Using the strength Arceus had given to me, I lifted her up with ease, slightly surprising her as her eyes widened slightly.

"Please, now can you help me!?" I then said, trying to make my golden eyes sparkle to enhance the pleading effect. I would have gone on my knees if it wasn't for process of me getting back up.

Palkia gave me a disgust look before folding her paws against her chest, brow raised in a curious manner. "Help you with what?"

"Arceus is going to kill me! I need to spend a few days with you in a different dimension, pretty please!" It wasn't the smoothest ways to ask for help, but it was good enough considering I just blurted it out in a fast motion.

I could tell she was on the verge of laughing.

"Yeah…. Sure…"

Groaning back, I placed my paws on her shoulders, trying to show her how serious I was. "Plleeeeeeaaaaase Palkia! I really need a place to stay at and you're my only choice! I'll do anything!"

Arceus, I shouldn't have said that last sentence.

A mischievous grin took over her face as she swatted my paws off her pearl shoulders. She gave me a look that clearly said 'anything?', claws flexing slightly. I just nodded and gulped, hoping the best that she wouldn't want something too horrible…

"Well…" Palkia said in a small, singing tone, eyes flashing with excitement. "I do need a slave—" Wait… slave? "—around here… however, there are a few conditions."

I thought it over, calculating my luck against fate.

Crap.

Sighing deeply to calm my nerves for a bit, I closed my eyes, regretting the words erupting for my mouth, but I was desperate, "Anything."

The contorted look of pleasure and happiness glinting from her fuchsia eyes scared me to death. "Fine… Come with me then."

She waved her pink paw at me before her other one turned a darker shade of magenta. I watched with interest as she slashed it in this air, a small rift opening from her actions. Almost as though she was hesitating also, she walked forward into it, tail disappearing before I decided to actually follow into it.

The sensation of traveling through different dimensions is not a pleasant experience I must tell you.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saf Dawnheart**

**Azure Inu**

**Nijetenfanforevers brother**

**Kidd Dragon**

**Glory For Sleep**

**Attila 12**

**Dragonluvr1993**

**Fandan2008**

**Roggamer22**

**Pikachu247**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!**

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! I sort of wrote this chapter, but I went through it one more time to see if everything was in check and such as it sounded a bit weird. :P**

**I think I made Palkia… unique to say the least xD**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

* * *

"More Then a Smile"

Traveling through dimensions was not on Groudon's fun list. In fact, it probably wasn't anyone's.

He felt his thick, red scales being compressed tightly against his body like a bind with thorns, restricting his ability to breath air through his lungs and movement. His golden colored eyes felt as if they would pop out of his large head, causing him to close them to not only keep them from falling out, but also from the flashing colors that danced right in front of him due to the different dimensions. The large dino's tail felt as if it was slowly tightening into a thin, minuscule piece of string by some sort of unknown pressure, instead of its usual bulky appearance. He felt as if his body was going through a cheese grater, being forcefully pushed through against his will without having the choice to stop or go.

Groudon's head soon started to feel a bit lighter then usual, something pounding relentlessly on his forehead as the lack of air was finally affecting his brain and thinking. He couldn't move his legs or claws to save his life as small pigments of red dots started to slowly fill his closed eyes as it stood out against the bitch, black darkness, his mouth open in vain as he tried to gulp down some oxygen. His lungs wailed to feel such a thing, thirsting and begging for it as he could only try to fulfill such a request, only to fail over and over.

His thoughts slowly turned from needing air to… a strange, blissful feeling he had never felt before. It was a refreshing thought. A simple bubble of pure content floated gently within his mind. Groudon felt as if he was no longer there as slowly but surely, he was succumbing to the darkness that was called unconsciousness and maybe even death…

His knees gave a twitch of pain as it landed on a hard, solid object like a floor.

The bubbled popped from the harsh needle that was reality.

The red dino gasped deeply as his eyes opened, bulging slightly from the sudden, painful landing. He was unable to fully determine what was happening right now due to the fact that he was too busy trying to breathe once more. Instinctively, his claws landed on some sort ground like his knees, giving it another twang of pain as it supported his body that weighed tons. His lungs refilled with some cold, well-needed air as he continued to gasp in a panicked state, mind still feeling light, as all he could think of was that he almost died in a split second. Groudon heard someone click their tongue in pity.

"Mmm… I should have warn you about that…" A voice sighed, an uncaring tone present with a slight touch of mocking.

The red legendary looked upward from his kneeling position with his eyes only to meet a pair of bored, blazing, fuchsia ones. He continued to inhale and exhale deeply as his brain regained its function and pumped blood throughout his senses, enabling him to think a bit clearer then a few moments ago and allow him to survey the situation a bit more.

"What?" His voice croaked, almost as if he had lack of water. Groudon lifted one of his claws and massaged his sore throat before darting his eyes back on the ground as Palkia's glare was starting to affect him in ways he couldn't understand. It was almost like looking at the glaring sun. They widened even more when he saw no floor below, just an infinite space of black and blue floating in globs of goop.

"Welcome to my home." Palkia hummed in a bored tone as she broke his dazed state, arms once again crossed against her chest in a cool manner, despite her companion almost dying on the so-called 'floor' of her abode. She walked forward, Groudon flinching as he reckoned she would fall through, and gave a hard nudge on his side with her pink foot before ordering in a scoffing tone, "Now get up, you're gasping is annoying me and ruining my floors."

If he were in a better state, the land maker would have growled and said some smart remark about the fact that you couldn't even see the floors at her, but, seeing as he practically putty in her paws at this moment, he complied with her rude demand. Using all his arm strength he could muster at this time, he lifted himself onto his feet, holding out his arms as if afraid he would fall into the black and blue vortex below him. Groudon's knees were still a bit sore from the recent crash, affecting his balance…

The red dino gave his golden eyes a glare at her, expecting some sort of thanks in return for obeying her, but Palkia only cocked a brow in amusement as she gave a small snort at his pathetic response. "Now move. You're in my way."

Groudon gave a low growl, only for him to clutch his sore throat. "Why can't you just go around me?" He croaked out, teeth bared to try and intimidate her despite his humble appearance.

"Because that would waste time. I'm the SPACE legendary, not the time one like my counterpart." She spat out at him, almost as if her logic was simple and everyone knew it. She tapped her right foot in a hasty manner as she waited for him to move from his spot, almost laughing when she saw him trying to scare her with his teeth.

"So? You just wasted time right now for explaining that instead of walking around me." Groudon snarled in his hoarse voice, feeling his anger slowly rise inside him. She was almost like Kyogre, expect she seemed a bit smarter and demanding…

"No, you're wasting my time. If you would have moved when I said so, I would be half way to my destination already." Palkia growled back, fuchsia eyes narrowed into slits. "Also, may I remind you that I'm being nice already by letting you stay here in the first place."

Yep, definitely smarter… and demanding…

Groudon, instead of retorting back on how she was even nice at all, tried to control his emotions by clenching his claws as hard as he could to try and get all his excess anger out. He just gave a loud growl of disapproval before stepping to the side, wobbling as he felt that his foot would sink through. "There, happy Princess?"

"Very, smart-ass." She sneered back, walking forward in a nonchalant manner, tail deliberately thumping against his side when she past him.

The red dino snarled back, clenching his claws as he felt his anger slowly reach its highest point.

Palkia walked towards some sort of, what seemed to Groudon, a small black hole about the size of his head. Despite his anger, he couldn't help but to feel a bit curious as she looked inside it, his brows raised as it erased the scowl on his face. However, instead of grabbing something from it like he expected her to do like some magician, she looked back at him with her long neck, a scowl written on her own face. "Well, you coming or not?"

Grumbling under his breath if living here was really worth escaping Arceus' wrath, he walked forward in a clumsy manner, still not used to walking in, what felt to him, thin air. As he soon reached Palkia's side, the pink dragon gave a grunt of acknowledgement before placing her paw inside the small, black hole, closing her eyes with rare concentration a sculptor would be green with envy to have.

Groudon gave a yelp of surprise as, like magic, she disappeared from sight in a small, red flash, the black hole changing shape before going back into its original form- a round object. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a trick of light, even though there was no sun in this black and blue dimension. Cautiously, he lifted his claw above the hole and waved it across to see if anything would happen, only for thoughts of worry to emit into his mind as a frown covered his mouth.

Was it going to feel like last time when he went through the dimensions?

Was he even supposed to go in there?

Whining slightly and decided before Palkia got angry, he dipped his paw into it with his own eyes closed just like Palkia, only for, what felt like, freezing, cold water to drench his entire body in a split second. He gave a gasp at the sudden change in temperature, as his feet felt no support under him, like there was no ground beneath him. He almost let out a yell before his clawed feet thudded on a sudden material below, almost making him stumble forward.

"W-Where are we?" Groudon then asked as he spotted the Space dragon watching him with interest, one of her brows raised with a smirk. His eyes wandered from her to the thickly coated, tan walls that now enclosed the two, a red, round carpet on the floor that his feet were resting on. One, large, and blue arm chair sat in the corner of the room, another black hole residing on the other side.

"This is MY room." She scoffed, almost as if it was obvious. She then waved her paw in an agitated manner, fuchsia eyes glaring and back into slits of anger. "You're sleeping on the floor as I sleep on the chair."

Groudon gave a look of disgust before nodding back in a calm fashion, despite him feeling angered a few moments ago. Two minutes with hanging around her had made the red dino easily discover the only way to survive these few days were to follow everything she said. Not only would it save his scales, but Palkia also wouldn't have any smart remarks to say to him.

Well, at least that's what he had hoped.

"Good." She huffed, feeling slightly uneasy with his calm manner. Crossed her arms, she jerked her head to the black hole once more, telling him to go in it. Groudon raised a brow in amusement.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Because I don't want you in my room at all times, except when I'm in here at night." Palkia growled, eyes still narrowed as she scanned him over, making the dino feel as if he was being dissected from her intense glare. "Your clumsiness will destroy it."

"Fine, princess." He grumbled, slightly angered to hear such a thing since she didn't even consider that he might not destroy everything; forgetting the plan he had just thought of. She growled back in annoyance.

"You know, I can see why Kyogre hates you." She sneered, a smirk slowly evolving onto her frowned mouth.

"I can see why Dialga doesn't live with you." Groudon chuckled back, his own smirk growing also. He crossed his arms in a mocking fashion. "With all your bitching and such."

"OUT!!" Palkia suddenly roared, arms unfolding as she whipped out one paw to the black portal in the corner of the room, a snarl curling onto her lip. "GET OUT NOW!!"

Without another thought, the land maker allowed his the tip of his tail to touch it, the same feeling of being dunked into cold water filling his body. His feet left the ground for a moment, only for them to be placed back onto the invisible floor of the black and blue dimension. His eyes lingered on the black hole for a second before moving a few feet away from it, not wanting to be stepped on the raving pink dragon when she came out.

He sat down, a sadden sigh escaping his lips.

'_Maybe I should just leave…_' He thought, eyes half closed in slight sadness as his anger slowly died down. Groudon just really couldn't see himself spending the next few days with the psycho Palkia. With all the fighting they had just did, it almost felt like an eternity had past each, agonizing second. It only brought up the same question repeated in his head… Was it really worth it to stay here?

In reality, he almost felt as if this was _his_ fault for reasons beyond his understanding.

Another frustrated sigh came from him as he hardly wiped his claws against his face. His eyes wandered around the strange dimension before he closed them, trying to figure out some way to fix everything.

If only he hadn't lost his temper with Kyogre…

Groudon almost snarled at the name before lying down on his back, feeling a bit weary and exhausted with all this thinking. The only way he could escape this predicament was somehow come up with a plan before Arceus found out where he was. She was a GOD Pokemon. It would take something cunning and brilliant to somehow trick her into thinking it wasn't his fault…

The red dino laid there for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts as he placed his arms under his head for cushion- even if it was packed with thick, heavy armor. His thoughts soon drifted from what he was going to do with Arceus to the crazy Palkia he had, unfortunately, chosen to stay with.

In meetings, she would usually keep to herself and never stray from Dialga's side, which almost made him feel a bit worried. Groudon would sometimes observe her and he could easily tell she despised meetings, like most of them there except she expressed it the most. The scowl never leaving her face, a frown always there, arms crossed, glaring at everyone…

He sighed.

She wasn't the most social legendary like Latias, but she did have her moments.

He gave a dry chuckle.

The only time he could ever think of Palkia feeling happy or even showing some sort of emotion on the same lines usual involved something sadistic beyond most people's thoughts. However, there had been a time in a meeting when Moltres 'accidentally' smashed a pie onto Entei's face for pure fun. Then again… it made everyone smile with delight and laugh.

Groudon's stomach turned into a knot at the thought as a picture of a smiling, pink dragon wrapped his mind.

He actually _liked_ seeing her smile.

It was just something different, just like her. In reality, he had only seen her smile twice over the thousands of years; that time in the meeting and when Giratina had somehow made Darkrai stuck inside a can of paint.

Palkia… was just a different female, Groudon noted, comparing her between Celebi, Suicune, Cresselia, and all the others. Her temper and somewhat clumsy nature easily contrasted with the grace, serene, and calm personality all the other females had. She didn't care about anything feminine, mostly thinking about herself then others, famous scowl cemented onto her mouth.

"She just a different princess." He smiled at his rather lame joke, eyes opening as he watched the blue and black colors swirl around him.

And, even with her nasty personality, Groudon just couldn't see her with a different attitude.

It was almost as if seeing a not strict Arceus or a wise Mew.

Groudon shuddered at the thought before another light flashed, a shrill and demanding yell then coming before he sighed once more.

"GROUDON! GET OVER HER NOW!!"

Yep… she definitely was a different princess.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Gar… it's late. I'm going to be screwed for school tomorrow xD**

**Anyways, as I need bed… now… Forgive me for not mentioning everyone's names :P**

**So… hope you guys enjoying this next chapter! Sorry for the wait!**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- I'm sort of leaning towards "Shiny" DL xD Though, I don't mind if you called me the other one :D **

* * *

"Feelings Are Overrated"

"Clean my room."

"What?"

"I said clean it dino boy."

"There's nothing to clean! There's only a chair!"

"Then sweep it."

"With what?"

"How should I know? You're the only cleaning it!"

A low growl easily determined the frustration seen on the scowl Groudon held on his face. His right, golden eye twitched slightly as he engaged a silent glaring competition between the pink dragon in front of him that also wore a scowl.

Anger mixed with agitation flashed with defiance in Palkia's fuchsia eyes along with her paws crossed tightly against her thick plated, lavender chest. She narrowed her eyes into small slits as she tried to overpower the dino in front of her with a simple, intense stare that would burn a hole straight through steel.

If anyone were to have stumbled between the two, they might as well be dead. Fire danced within each other eyes as a battle of pure will ensued, both of them never blinking with defeat. Low snarls and growls were barely heard as slowly they approached each other, gazes never detaching. Palkia gave a grunt of slight amusement as the two practically touched foreheads and stopped their advance, Groudon almost tempted to slap his claw against her cheek just for the heck of it.

A smirk covered the female dragon's lips, angering the land maker even more.

"Clean. Now."

The angered crease on his armored head folded into more, small ridges.

"No."

"Yes. I let you live here on one condition, remember?"

Groudon suddenly crashed his forehead against hers in pure rage.

"I will not be your slave!"

"Then go."

Despite almost looking at each other in a cross-eyes fashion, they didn't lose their gazes even with their foreheads smashed together, both of them pushing one another with sheer strength. Groudon easily had the upper paw in this category, yet found himself not wanting to crash her into the floor for some strange reason. Instead, he satisfied himself by making the pink dragon stumble backwards with a simple shove of his head.

"Either leave now, or clean." She grunted, almost falling backwards but regaining her footing once more.

Groudon snarled.

Palkia pushed back, using all her strength to get the upper paw in this shoving match with her forehead.

"So? What's your answer?"

The red dragon mumbled his answer under his breath, eyes also narrowing as he restrained his actions and violent thoughts.

"Excuse me?" She then remarked.

Groudon resisted striking her with his claws once more, "Fine! I'll clean!"

Palkia smirked wider, never breaking gazes along with never leaving her forehead against his. "I knew you would see my way."

The red dino snarled before pushing forward with all his might, Palkia widening her fuchsia eyes with surprise at the sudden weight change. The two fell back onto the soft, crimson carpet below them, both grunting with slight pain as the place rumbled.

Groudon immediately rolled off the equally dazed Palkia and laid there for a moment, trying to recollect his thoughts once more. His scowl was gone, only for it to be replaced with an expression of slight confuse in this point of time. His claws lifted upward from the side of his body to wipe his golden eyes that seemed to be plastered into slits with the recent glaring contest he had yet to win or lose.

"Goofball…" The pink dragon beside him mumbled angrily before standing back up with ease. She hummed in an agitated manner before flicking her tail backwards to walk in the opposite direction as though nothing had ever taken place, almost hitting Groudon square in the chest with it. "This place better be clean when I come back."

"Where are you going?" The land maker inquired, fury boiling against the legendary before him at seeing her display of arrogance. He lifted his head upwards, arms pushing against the carpeted floor to help him get a clearer vision of Palkia.

"Oh. Kyogre wanted to tell me something."

Groudon's eyes widen with pure shock as his tried to find words in his throat, only for them to choke him. He gave a half startled and strangled noise before scrambling back onto his feet, unable to think of something in the spur of the moment.

"W-WHAT!?" He finally proclaimed, bewildered look plastered on his face. His mind was whirling, unable to imagine why Kyogre wanted to see the pink dragon, even though the answer was already fumbling in his mind. The blue whale seemed like some swear word his mind just couldn't stand.

Palkia smirked, liking the scene in front of her as she watched Groudon mumble various things in a bewildered manner. "What do you mean, what? She just wants to talk to me."

If it wasn't for Arceus not barging into the room this minute, the land maker could have sworn this whole thing was a conspiracy. "B-But, it's KYOGRE! She's p-probably going to ask if y-you know where I am!"

"So?"

Groudon gave a yelp of frustration as he racked his claws against his armored face. His eyes were still widened in shock as he stuttered once more, "P-Please don't t-tell me you're g-going to tell her where I am!"

Palkia placed a paw on her chin in a mocking, thoughtful fashion. "Mmm… Probably. Lying is bad you know."

The red dino groaned as he paced the small room, trying to still sink the information deep within his mind so he could process it correctly. His left eye twitched as he rubbed his claws together to try and release some tension slowly building within him.

He stopped walking.

His eyes wandered to the smirking dragon before a frown covered his face, a crazed glint in his irises. "Oh no! You promised to hide me if I did whatever you said!"

"No… I said you could _live_ here." She gave a sadistic chuckle, causing the large legendary before her to give a small whimper.

"Please Palkia! Don't do this to me!" He cried, frown disappearing and turning into one of fright and pleading. "If Kyogre knows where I am, she'll only ridicule me even more! I can't have the others making even more fun of me like when that damn whale told them I slept with a teddy bear!"

If it wasn't for her never smiling, a big grin would have tackled her face instead of a wider smirk. "I don't know… What's my end of the prize?"

Groudon fell to his haunches, unable to believe what he heard. "B-But, I'm already your slave! What more could you want!?"

"Well… not much." Palkia said, each word lingering in her mouth. "But… when you go away from my home, I still want you to be my slave."

Groudon narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Yes, or I'll tell Kyogre."

The land maker gave a small snort, unable to handle her attitude any more. His eyes were burning a hole in the Space legendary face as he snarled at her, forgetting the fact that his recent thoughts were pure fear, "You know what, I don't care! Go tell Kyogre and the whole universe, I don't give a damn any more! All you do is push me around with no end! Tell Arceus if you want! I'm just sick and tired of you, you bitch! There, happy Princess?"

Palkia shrugged, walking towards the oval shaped portal once more in a nonchalant manner despite the insults she had just received. She hovered her paw over it before scoffing in a bored, monotone voice, "I'm just kidding goofball. I just love seeing the look on your face." Dipping her fingers in, she disappeared with another flash.

Groudon stayed motionless for a second, stress and confusion still pumping through his veins. He then sigh deeply, no emotions portraying in his face as he sat down on the ground. His eyes lingered on the dark portal for a moment before he spoke to himself, anger wrapped with relief and slight confusion in his tone, "Arceus… I hate that Princess…"

* * *

"So… you heard any news on where Groudon went? I have some blackmail on him…"

Palkia arched her eyebrows in amusement at the question.

The pink dragon found herself staring at the said, ground legendary's counterpart, only to be asked a question Groudon himself was worried she would say. It almost seemed to be ironic as she watched the blue whale almost obscured in the water.

Kyogre waited eagerly for the pink dragon's answer, amber eyes widened with her mouth formed into a small smirk. She flapped her large fins on the side of her body in an impatient manner for Palkia's answer; splashing some water onto the said legendary near the water's edge who just ignored the droplets slowly falling down her crossed arms and body.

"Well?"

The pink dragon sighed deeply, emotions never surfacing onto her face despite feeling a bit weary for being asked such a question. "Why are you asking me?"

The blue whale's smirk turned into a mocking smile before saying in a teasing tone, "Well, it is _obvious_!" – Palkia growled at her blunt statement- "I mean, you are the SPACIAL legendary! Arceus, even Groudon would know the only place to hid from me is another dimension!"

The two-legged legendary snarled at her direct choice of words before tightening her crossed arms.

There were two answers to the questions.

If she said yes, Groudon would be exposed. Not only would she betray her so-called 'promise' to him, but everyone would just deem her to be untrustworthy. It wouldn't be fun if Suicune gossiped about the latest things on her counterparts and finding herself sulking in the sides as she gazed angrily at the water wolf. In fact, life would be difficult to not know what the hell everyone was talking about, Palkia noted, still weighing her answers. Plus, if it even meant anything, Groudon would be sure to never trust her again. The pink dragon almost snarled as a feeling of slight disappointment trickled down her thoughts, making her wonder even further. Why the Giratina was she so worried?

"Hello! Earth to miss space!" Kyogre suddenly bellowed, patience running on dry. Palkia didn't move, but just directed her glaring, fuchsia eyes onto the whale. "Well, what's your answer!?"

Is she said no…

"No."

Kyogre's eyes widened even further, bewilderment covering her face. "W-What?!"

"No." Palkia simply reiterated.

The blue whale then frowned, looking down at the waves drowning her lower half of her body. "But I was sure he would go to you…"

"Well, you're wrong." The pink dragon snapped, anger covering her countenance. "Now, I'm leaving."

Kyogre then flipped her head upward as she saw the dragon slowly trudge away from the shores of her abode. "WAIT!"

Palkia growled in annoyance, but flicked her head back.

"Do you know where he could be?"

The pink dragon hesitated.

"…No."

* * *

Groudon sighed with exhaustion as he fell onto the comfy-looking chair; his arms and legs sprawled out looking like red jell-o. He gave another sigh as his head hung loosely on the end of the headrest, tongue slightly sticking out. He shifted his bulky body, once again questioning the reasoning of Arceus for making him have such heavy armor. It wasn't easy cleaning a chair and floor with your tail, especially if spikes stuck out from it and you worried it might damage some of the things…. Or that a psycho dragon might go berserk on you, depending on your situation…

After a few minutes of resting in an odd position, the land maker lifted his head to scan the room he had recently cleaned. The room almost seemed to sparkle from having been dust freed; yet a large lump in the carpet stuck out almost like an extra limb on a human.

"Princess better be happy…" He grumped, flinging his head like an unwanted book onto the chair again.

His thoughts soon drifted from when he would be able to sleep to what Kyogre possibly wanted from Palkia. He had a few answers, mostly involving him running away, but he just couldn't help but to feel a bit worried over the whole ordeal.

'_Palkia did say she wouldn't…_' He could only think, hoping with all his heart the pink dragon would actually keep her promises then most incidences. Groudon could almost feel his heart beat wildly as he weighed the chances…

Arceus, it didn't look good…

He then rubbed his claws together, falling into the habit when he became nervous. His head lifted up a bit, allowing him to look around the empty room a bit clearly.

'_Jeesh… for such an empty room, it does take a lot out of you if you clean it… I can't imagine how Arceus keeps the Hall of Origin clean.'_ He mused, trying to keep his thoughts away from Kyogre before a flash caught his full attention.

"Why the hell are you sitting on my chair?"

Groudon immediately stood up in surprise, eyes locking onto a pair of fuchsia ones. He blinked dumbly as the figure in front of him crossed her arms with annoyance causing his mind to slowly notice who it was.

"Well?"

"I was tired from cleaning your stupid room…" He then mumbled back instinctively as he had prepared such a sentence ever since he finished cleaning, mind registering it was Palkia.

The said dragon rolled her eyes, scanning over every detail of it. In reality, she was quite impressed to see her room spotless from any dust-like item. However, instead of praising him like any perfect female, a scowl covered her face as she pointed one of her claw-like fingers down at a certain lump in the red carpet below her feet. "What's that?"

Groudon rubbed the back of his head in a bashful manner before replying, "I uh… needed to put the dust somewhere…"

Palkia narrowed her eyes before waving her paw; almost surprised herself she didn't feel like chewing the red dino's head off with her sharp words. "Stupid goofball…"

Ignoring her insult, Groudon then rubbed his claws together in a nervous fashion. "So… what did Kyogre want?"

Palkia froze as her memories recollected once more.

Arceus, did she have a LOT of explaining and thinking to do…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
